Love me
by marionette16
Summary: Nobody chooses to fall in love, nobody choose to fall deeply inside it. But she did, she choose to keep on loving him. High School fic. AU. Hitsuhina! please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, I'm Hinamori Momo…**_

_**This year I'll be 17 years old**_

"Hitsugaya-kun! Wait up!"

"Hinamori, I tired to be your damn alarm every single day!", the white-haired boy sighed .

"aye aye sir mister I understood.. just.. 5 more minute.. and I'll be ready!"

_**I love to sing and to draw**_

_**To relinquish all my emotion into the song and to the paper**_

_**My father died when I'm 5 during a nasty accident**_

_**I miss him. **_

_**But I still have my mom.**_

_**She works all day to support our living, she resides in Tokyo. A far away distance from here, Seireitei.**_

_**She'll come visit me twice or maybe thrice in a year.**_

_**And for that I'm glad to still own a super mom. And also friends who support me dearly**_

With that said, Hitsugaya leaned back to the sofa with a still grumpy face plastered upon him, waiting for his childhood friend, who tends to be late. Exactly, 5 minutes, he heard the click of the door upstairs and a loud thumping noise over the wooden stairs.

_**I live here, a humble home left by father.**_

_**I love it here, although it brings a lot of painful yet sweet memories of my once happy family.**_

_**No worries, aunt Anko often visit me, giving me some of her best-cooked meals and bringing along her son. Who turn out to be my best friend.**_

"Well, bedwetter this is the seventh time you make me waiting for you", teased the boy.

"tsk! Hitsugaya-kun! you're my most reliable friend, so I need you here to be my morning alarm, so that I wont be late for the rest of the month or else.."

Without her notice however, he chuckled at her ridiculous comment, remembering the moment he agreed to help his friend to be this 'alarm', "….. you'll be lectured all day long by Suzuki-sensei plus the ridiculous punishment he came up with", he completed her statement.

_**Yes , Hitsugaya Anko is the mother of Hitsugaya Toshiro, my best friend, who knows me better than myself could, who can understand things that bothered me when I never mention any of it. **_

_**And also the one who never failed to taint red my cheeks and accelerate my heart beat.**_

"Exactly! Don't make me remember the time he punished me to stand in front of the class and to lift one of my leg, stretching both of my arms and to hold a pencil with my teeth! Does he think I'm a phoenix or what!", huffed the girl while making her way out of the house.

At this comment, he laughed, in a muffled manner though.

"Oh, shiro-chan don't you dare laugh at me!"

_**This year is exactly 15 years since our first meeting.**_

Immediately, he cleared his throat, and stop the laughing, "its Hitsugaya-kun!"

_**5 years since I started viewed him as a man.**_

"You even called me bed-"

"Toshiro-kun, Hinamori-chan! Good morning!", a soft brown-haired girl, whose hair divided into two short pigtails, greeted them, stopping them for awhile in their way towards the school.

"Fumina", Toshiro called out her name softly, motioning her to join them and clasping his hand with her.

"How's your day, Hinamori-chan?"

"Great! Till Hitsugaya-kun wake me up with his roaring!",said the short-haired girl cheerfully.

Fumina upon hearing her comments giggled though and nudged her boyfriend, whom the latter glared at this childhood friend.

_**1 year since he unknowingly broke my heart.**_

"Ah! Fumina-san, Hitsugaya-kun, I forgot I have to hand over my biology assignment! I'll better be hurry before Suzuki-sensei turned me into that phoenix again!"

"umm.. Hinamori-chan, don't rush or you'll trip over som-"

Fumina never had the chance to finish the sentence as Hinamori dashed her way to the school. Hitsugaya just shrugged upon her childhood friend carefree behavior before he turned his face to face his girlfriend and smiled. Fumina upon seeing his rare smile, blush though.

Xxx

"Running away again, huh, Hinamori? This time what's the ridiculous reason you come up with?", asked the famous busty girl with strawberry-orange curly hair.

"I'm not Rangiku-san.. I'm not.."

"Yes, you are, then what's with your running and your troubled face huh? You even bumped upon a few students"

"I.. i.."

"you better confess to him soon, you've been carrying this matter for too long already, besides you can find new lo-"

"Enough Rangiku-san.. I don't want to find another love nor confess to him.. I like Fumina-san.. their picturesque is perfect.. and I don't want to spoil it…"

"Sometimes.. You're too naïve to be true, whatever you say Hinamori, I'll always always always forever support you", winked the busty girl.

"Thank you, Rangiku-san," giggled the girl.

_**But I still love him ever since we met 15 years ago.**_

_**xxx**_

_**HOW ARE YOU FANFICTION! **_ Its been a long time since I last update !

I'm very sorry! I've been very busy(?)

Well, this is my new story and by the way, I'm going to delete my first fic.

I' . . . .

LOL~ so this is my new and upgraded(?) fic.

REVIEW peopleeeee~!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The school bell rang, indicating the recess period for the entire school.

"Toushiro-kun, let's have our lunch together", beckoned the brown-haired girl, holding two furoshiki-wrapped lunch with both of her hands, motioning the said boy to join her.

Hitsugaya walked up to his girlfriend and offering a hand to carry both lunch boxes: the behavior a fine gentleman would do.

"You know, it wont be necessary, toshiro-kun…", giggled the girl.

"What?"

"Carrying my lunch box, duh. I can carry it myself, it's not like I was carrying something heavy after all", sighed the girl, wandering how could her boyfriend be so oblivious that he was acting like a real gentleman, without even realizing nor learning the etiquettes.

"Fumina.. I'm your boyfriend, of course I'm doing this for you"

Fumina, however, blushed upon hearing his comment, but smacked him playfully on his arm whilst the boy smirked upon the contact.

The two soon set off from the classroom, unaware of a pair of feminine eyes watched their very movement closely with such inexplicable expressions painted upon her facial expression.

"Hinamori…"

Hearing her name being called by her terribly best-friend, she altered her full attention to the strawberry-orange haired girl, and automatically smiled her 'I'm okay' smile.

Matsumoto Rangiku, the school infamous gossiper, sighed, knowing it would be completely futile to ask the stubborn girl to simply confess to the boy she loved deeply. She understand her more than Hinamore could credit for, she was Hinamori only comfort since the time Hitsugaya developed crush towards this Fumina girl. She understands this type of Hinamori 'okay' smile, she understands that Hinamori is contented this way but just one thing, she couldn't understand why Hinamori wanted to carry on the pain for so long.

"Let's go, too!", said the girl cheerily, maybe too cheery for her own good.

Matsumoto followed her to their usual lunch spot; the school rooftop, the place so serene, allowing them to take a good look upon the school scenery. Maybe it was also the place where our infamous gossiper, Matsumoto Rangiku, to observe and collect interesting facts and information of the passing students, in other words gossip.

"Yo, Kira, you're up early"

"Oh, hi there, Matsumoto-san, Hinamori-kun", greeted the pale-blonde boy warmly ,"By the way, it's you guys that came late,is there something wrong?"

"Yes apparently our Hinamori Momo got caught red-handed watching intently at Hitsugaya and his girl", said the girl nonchalantly.

"Rangiku-sannnn", pouted the girl.

"Hinamori-kun, you did that again? You should've confessed to him already", suggested the boy.

"Kira-kun! Stop it! You sounded like Rangiku-san giving me those confession advices," giggled the girl," besides, I'm fine with seeing him ha-"

"Yeah.. yeah like we would ever believe in you", said the busty girl, folding her hands.

"Hai.. hai.. just eat our lunch already…", Hinamori sighed, knowing deeply inside that all her best friends were all true; she is far from being fine.

Izuru Kira, one of all those people who managed to befriend with her, partly because his mother was also a single parent, so they have mutual understanding when comes to this matter. A boy who excels in major subjects, but not a superb when came to sport activities. He knew about Hinamori secret crush, not to say it was because of Matsumoto constant rambling.

"Guys, look my new food experiment! Blackpepper baked fish with extra maple syrup on top! Can you guys imagine how it taste?! I bet it would be ah-mazinggg!"

The two fell silence still imagining how this food tasted.

"You guys can tried some of this!", offered the girl, completely oblivious to the instantly-go-pale-face of her friends.

"No, Thank you!", responded the two immediately, in unison.

"Hemm…", Rangiku eyed them with suspicion, when finally she said ,"fine it's your lost then!"

Without no moment to waste, she happily scooped a spoonful of her weird food to her mouth, tasting them for awhile, before squeling with such joy, leaving Hinamori and Kira to whisper among themselves about her weird and extraordinary taste buds.

"What are you guys doing after school?", asked the busty girl, breaking the _silence_, "This James Bond movie is out today! I can't wait to watch it!"

"I'll pass, I gotta pick Mamoru-kun from his school this afternoon, apparently he's on his field trip", said the boy.

"Me too, it's Monday, Rangiku-san, you know I got my part-time job today", protested the girl.

"What!? How dare you guys betray me, you guys knew it was my long-awaited movie! You guys are my best friend, rightttttttt?!"

"Matsumoto-san you're too overreacting things, there always another da-", he couldn't finish her sentence when Hinamori linked her arm with his, dragging him away from Matsumoto.

"Who best friend with who?", said Hinamori cheerfully, playing along the act, sticking her tongue out, mocking her friend.

With that said, the trio burst with laughter. However, the moment was intruded by the ringing of the school bell.

"What it's over already?! Gosh, I hate Tanaka-sensei subject the most! Boh-ringggggg!"

"Same here, I fell asleep at his long History lullaby last week", commented Hinamori, as they make their way towards the stairs.

"Hn.. History is pretty interesting subject, guys..", said the boy, earning weird glances from his friends.

"Easy.. for genius like you!", said the busty girl, with a nodding gestures from Hinamori.

Kira, however, sighed with defeat, stopped in front of his 2-3 classroom door,"later, guys!"

Xxx

The school bell again rang, signaling the school period is ended for today.

"Let's go homeeeee!"

"Matsumoto! Your voice is too loud"

"Ehh, Hitsugaya! How are you?", chirped the girl nonchalantly," By the way I'm not speaking to you~"

"Matsumoto, your voice is way too loud and irritating, that's why it matters and I'm seating right in front of you, dammit!", said the boy with much irritation.

"Toshiro-kun, calm down, let's go home",Fumina suddenly joined in the conversation, calming the irritated boy.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Hitsugaya-kun, listen!"

Upon hearing her playful comment, an anime vein popped, ready to give her some long-ass lectures, Fumina intervene however, holding his hand in her, offering him a warm smile, at the same time, giving cue to Matsumoto to leave the irritated boy, saving her from Hitsugaya Toshiro fuming lecture.

"Bad mood, huh?, asked the girl gently.

"Yes, I am…"

"Then let's go some where, maybe a little walk outside may boost up your mood"

"Okay, then", said the boy offering a small smile

Xxx

"Takashi-san, good evening!", greeted the girl.

"Good evening, Momo-chan, my wife prepared some sandwich for you, eat it before you start your work," said the elderly man around mid 50s, the owner of the Karakura family restaurant.

"Thank you!"

She finished her food quickly and changed to the restaurant's uniform before starting her work. Without her notice, The two elderly owner talked about her.

"Momo-chan is sure a hardworking little lady"

"Yes, it would be pretty hard to balance her working time with her school time", said the man as he sipped his coffee.

"Her late father must be proud having such independent girl, I'm feeling sorry for her family's condition.."

"I know… but she rarely shown any sign of depression, I like her ", said the elderly woman, as she smiled genuinely.

"Although she was clumsy sometimes.."

Xxx

It was 7 p.m., her working time must be over for now.

"Everyone, thank you for your hard work!"

As her shift for today was over, she changed back to her school uniform and walked back home. She passed few stores during her way back, but stop her way in front of the music store and stared longingly at the pink guitar resting at the discount counter. Wandering when she will be able to purchase the delicate instrument. Noticing that she was standing for too long that may cause other people suspicion, she continued her way.

She finally arrived at her home, searching for the door's key inside of her school back, and successfully opened the door of her house. Once she was inside, she closed back and locked the door, turning on the lights, then went to clean herself. After half an hour showering time, she decided to go out and do her homework of the day.

However, she could not concentrate properly at her work as the past events of Hitsugaya and Fumina kept on distracting her mind.

She, then, took her old guitar, which her late father gave and begin to strum some note.

She remembered how her father would sing her happy song when they're playing together, she remembered how her father would sing her lullaby, she remembered how her father teach her to play the guitar, she even remembered how he would not stop praising her sweet, little voice, when she sang. Good old memories. And how she missed every single thing about her father.

Not long after that, she started to sing, pouring all her unsaid emotion into the song.

_**Step by step, I go to you  
You are coming to me too  
Your small smile  
Becomes my everything**_

_**Maybe it's love, how I feel right now  
Maybe it's love, though it may be lacking  
I close my eyes, I cover my ears but  
The love inside me feels you**_

She stopped singing however, feeling a pair of an aquamarines eyes watching her through her glass window. Her room was on the upper floor and coincidentally was next to her bestfriend's room. She shot him a questioning look ,and there he stood, in his balcony, smirking, encouraging her to continue. She took her guitar and a chair bringing them out to her balcony, so he would hear her better. Once she set herself comfortably, she cleared her throat and giving him a small smile before she continues.

_**Step by step, I go to you  
You are coming to me too  
Your small smile  
Becomes my everything**_

_**Maybe it's love, how I feel right now  
Maybe it's love, though it may be lacking  
I close my eyes, I cover my ears but  
The love inside me feels you**_

She wondered if Hitsugaya ever noticed that every part of her song was all about him…

_**It's okay if I can't reach you  
It's okay if I can't touch you  
Just like now things are now  
Just stay at that spot, at that place**_

He started having these warm feeling that he got every time Hinamori sang her heart out. Without doubt, he loves her voice deeply.

_**I am only drawing you out like this  
I can't do anything like this  
I miss even the traces of you**_

He remembered the trip recently with Fumina to lift up his mood swing, but to no avail, he remained still.. grumpy as ever. But he pretend though, gratefully smiled to her. His mood was getting worse, till he heard her singing in her room, which miraculously lift up his feeling…

_**If even your heart will linger near,  
If even your tears will be shed,  
Even if I give my everything, it won't be enough**_

When she ended her song, he clapped and frankly said ,"I will still the first person to buy your album even though I heard your voice quite often"

Upon hearing his comment, she sheepishly answered ,"well..thank you.. however, I'm not guarantee that my album will ever be out"

"Let's see..", smirked the boy, "And by the way, thank you"

"…. What for?"

_For making me feeling so much better_

Before she could heard his answer, he went back to his room and closed the curtain, smirked and leaving his friend with a half-irritated and half-questioned look.

"Ya! The next time you want to hear me singing, I'll charge you 200.. no 500 yen!", yelled the girl.

Xxx

FIUGGHH A PRETTY LONG CHAPPY!

WELL, about my last fiction stating that I was 'back'. Actually this is my new account, my old account was hacked -_-

Anyway! The song Momo sung was actually a Korean song, sung by Baek Ah Yeon titled daddy long legs (키다리 아저씨)

I'm pretty sure you guys will think that I'm a kpopers. LOL. Noo actually I love all type of songs as long as it was enjoyable and I found out that Korean song has lyrics which was "innocent" compared to the western song.

Well if you guys wanna request some song to be sung by our Momo,feel free to ask!

Disclaimer: I Do not own bleach!

Please read and review! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

"Oi, Sleepyhead Bed-wetter! Wake up!"

She heard him clearly, calling her very pet name from the other house's balcony. But She didn't want to wake up though. She needed sleep. God Knows very much how tired she was of her life.

"Hey.. Hinamori, I think I saw Suzuki-sensei headed this way, i dont wanna guess what his lectures will be.."

Suzuki-sensei.. Such was a taboo word. Without any moment to hesitate, she pushed her blanket aside and she was really waking up, wide eyed. Walking up to the window not far away from the bed to meet up with her childhood friend's aquamarine eyes, she showed her wrist to her friend. Her friend seemed to understand her sign though by raising to ten fingers. 10 minutes. She got only 10 minutes to be ready.

She wasted no time. Taking her uniform from her room black cupboard, she rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower. She started by brushing her teeth then taking her pajamas off for a cool shower. The whole process of cleaning herself nearly took only 3 min then she wear her school white summer shirt, blue checked skirt and finally adjusting the shirt small red bow. She decided to tied her shoulder-length hair up in a high ponytail. Once she settled with her looks, she took her school bags from her desk then ran downstairs.

She then grabbed her favorite strawberry-flavored milk from the fridge. She then proceed on putting her bluish knee length socks and slipping on her school regular shoes. Once done, she took both milk and her bag and walk out of the house.

"Congratulation, 8 minutes long preparation", was his greet as she meet him at the front gate.

"Thank you, monsieur~"

"Another instant breakfast,huh?"

"What do you expect, shiro-chan, prepare some bacon? We could be late you know.. I dont even prepare my expensive canteen food, tch, I hate spending money .."

"Then wake up earlier bed-wetter, it was your own fault actually, and no, shiro-chan!"

"Yes Hitsugaya-sama, by the way its early April"

She spreaded both of her arms, feeling the gust of the warm spring wind as the pink sakura petals are falling right to her head and body.

"Time for the Hitsugaya family annual hanami, right?"

"Now that you said that, i think my old man would choose Ueno park this year"

"Ueno park?! Are you sure?!"

"I think so, I heard my mom was so pumped up about Ueno park the other day, I'm sure the reason was for the hanami spot, maybe I'll bring Fumina along this year"

_Fumina Yuiki. _Sure she was a pretty girl with nice personality, nearly every boy in her school was her secret body guard. Futhermore, she was Hitsugaya-kun very first girlfriend, not that she was jealous of her. A good best friend won't be jealous of their friend happiness, isn't it? She should be happy.

But she couldn't remove that frown from her face.

"You must be lucky Hitsugaya-kun, that's your girlfriend heading here. I'm going first, kay? Will not interrupt you lovey dovey moment, see you around!"

At last she gave him her bright smile as she said those line, why? She did not even know, maybe to assure herself that everything was alright.

Xxx

She was greeted with most bone-crusher hug ever by her best friend, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Kyaa! Hinamori-chan miss you so much!"

"Ran-san, spare my life~"

She was then released from the ever crushing hug.

"Ya! Is that how you treat a person who just say she misses you?"

"Ran-san, we just met yesterday, silly"

"But you kinda needed a hug though" she said with a knowing smile.

"Yes Matsumoto Rangiku is definitely my best friend"

And Hinamori Momo smiled back brightly at her.

Xxx

This is all the lesson for the day, please review your notes thoroughly and dont even think of failing in my class again!"

"Hai Tokugawa-sensei!"

With the uniform rensponse, the strict teacher then leaving the class for it was the first recess period of the day.

"Lunch time!", the student exclamed ecstatically and head to the canteen immediately to secure their much needed lunch before taken by another hungry students.

"Ran-san, just wait for me at the rooftop with Kira-kun, i'm going to fight for some 100 yen melon bread.."

"Hai hai, don't take too long okay, just beat up those hungry zombies, kay?"

"Yes yes ~"

With that said, she started sprinting down the staircase and head for the canteen located at the school's lowest floor.

Xxx

The rooftop doors was suddenly pushed by the ponytailed girl adorned with much sweat upon her petite face.

"Did you got it, Hinamori-kun?"

She raised up her left hand which hold her 100 yen melon bread.

"Congrats clumsy-girl~"

She laughed at her friend's joke which laughter soon followed by her other 2 friends.

They sat side by side, with Hinamori in the middle, savoring their lunch peacefully whilst enjoying the calming blue sky with the puffy white clouds moving rythmically.

"Ne, Hinamori, are you going to spend hanami with Hitsugaya's family again this year?", the busty girl asked attempting to start a conversation.

Hinamori let out a sigh before replying,"Maybe yes.. i'm not sure myself"

"Why not? I thought Anko-san would be inviting you again this year right, Hinamori-kun?"

"She will, Hitsugaya-kun would ask Fumina for the hanami this year."

Her friends didn't need to ask further. They started their own way of comforting her; they group hugged her. They did not utter a single word, just stayed that way for sometime. The hug soothe her though.

"In that case, why don't we join you? So that you wont be too melancholic there?"

"Ran-san!"

"Great idea"

"Not you too Kira-kun! I dont want to trouble you guys"

"Baka, best friends are exist for a reason!"

"Ran-san~ you dont need to call me baka!"

"Hinamori-kun, you know how her mouth works"

With that, they laughed together and she beamed heartily then linked her arms with her two best friends ,"Hey, Thank you so much"

Xxx

She didn't want to go, really. She thought of many reasons for a mere excuses. But she can't reject Anko-san's offer to join the family, especially when Anko-san was very nice to her, treating her like her own daughter, so here the groups are. Waiting patiently for the shinkansen heading the Tokyo Ueno station. Today would the the day for the hanami and since it was a holiday, they needed to get soon as possible to the Ueno park to secure their spot before it was taken. And it was only 4 o'clock in the morning.

Rangiku and Kira-kun was there too, including Fumina-san who sat beside Hitsugaya-kun.

"Lets get ready, the train's coming", said the ever stiff, Hitsugaya-kun's father, Shiba-san.

His son looks alot like him, whether its in a mere appearance like the white hair, till the stiff character the two possessed. Of course Shiba-san was not a bad person, he was much more of a lecturer if you get close to him. Shiba-san too treated Hinamori as his own daughter, a part of the reason maybe because he was once best friend with her father.

"The train's coming children, don't forget your things, kay? Lets go", adviced Anko-san, before they boarded the train.

Xxx

_Our next stop is the Ueno station, please check your personal belongings, thank you and have a good day._

After the short announcement from the speaker, the passengers started to pack their own belongings, including her group who brought pretty a lot of the picnic stuff.

Finally they're here. The Ueno Park.

Ueno Park, a spacious public park located at the district of Taito, Tokyo. Such historical place famous for the thousands of cherry trees lining at the center pathway. It was a beautiful sights. With the scenery of the clear blue sky and the feel of warm breezes making the day perfect for the hanami.

It was only 6.45 a.m. but many people already securing their picnic spot. Now, she was grateful that they had gone earlier this morning because apparently before 8 a.m. all the spots would have been taken.

"We sure got the best place, i like it when we are right below the cherry tree~", said Anko-san as she prepare our lunch

"Yes... we are. But i'm very.. sleepy Anko-san", whined Rangiku as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Maa.. Maa.. Kids you can go exploring the area, while we preparing the lunch~ Be sure to be back before 12 okay?"

"Hai!"

Xxx

"Not so bad as you think it would, right?", Ran-san nudged her softly.

"I guess.. so, which place you guys wanna visit first?"

The trio are walking leisurely whilst enjoying the view of the park. Matsumoto and Kira agreed to walk apart from both Toshiro and Fumina, as they thought it would be the best for Hinamori.

"Temple, Shrine, Museum, or maybe..zoo?", Kira-kun suggested as he read the Ueno park map.

"I would be okay at temple, shrine or museum but not the zoo"

"Why not, Hinamori-kun? I thought you like the animals?"

"Yes i do, but i think Fumina-san and Hitsugaya-kun are heading there since Fumina said something about seeing panda earlier.."

Matsumoto turned to glare at the smaller girl, "ya, this little girl, you say that you're okay, but you totally eavesdrop them, huh?!"

"Ran-san i just happened to sit across the two, remember? Beside i don't think i said that I'm okay?", replied the petite girl in her oversize t-shirt.

"maa.. maa.. Matsumoto-san, it doesn't matter if she eavesdrop or happened to hear it, the point is, they won't cross path, will they?"

"... That's pretty deep thinking, Kira-kun..."

"Not really, Matsumoto-san.."

"The point is you're really good at calming us down, Kira-kun", Hinamori said amusingly.

"Yes I am, Hinamori-kun"

Xxx

"YA! Hinamori-chan, you should totally erase that photo! I look so dope?!"

"Why, Ran-san? Its not like i'm gonna publish the photo then print it out then spread them to the entire school!"

".. .. wow you made the plan already," snickered the busty girl.

"Of course not! I'll keep it for myself"

Hinamori gave her the best doe eyes ever.

"Hoho, Its not gonna work Hinamori-chan! Dont lump me with your dear shiro-chan!"

Hinamori tried to evade Matsumoto's attempt on snatching her camera, running around excitingly before hiding behind Kira-kun, hoping him to stand up for her.

"Gimme the camera, you, little girl!"

"Matsumoto-san, it was just the memories between us, you know, since it was our first trip to the Tokyo Metropolitan Museum?"

"Fine! "

"Yosh, May i see the pictures, Hinamori-kun?"

She nodded before handing him the camera. The three then found a bench not too far from where they stood to see the pictures together.

"Hey, Kira-kun, you are a freaking emo here!" , Matsumoto teased him as she pointed the pictures.

"Shut up, Matsumoto-san"

They continued on pressing on the next button of the camera, when Matsumoto suddenly remarked, "This was totally my favorite!"

The photo potrayed the trio embrace each other's shoulders, with Hinamori the smallest one potitioned in the middle of the group. They smiled cheekily at the camera, with a magnificent painting as the background.

"I couldn't agree more Ran-san! I think we should print out this one!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Especially with the picasso's painting as the background!"

"... are you sure it was one of the picasso's?", asked the blonde boy.

"hmm.. I'm not sure either. Hey we should head back its almost lunch time!"

Xxx

Once the trio was back to their picnic spot, they were welcomed by the delicious meal packed in a bento by none other than Hitsugaya Anko. Anko-san was just really good at cooking meals.

"Hello Momo-chan, Ran-chan and Kira-chan, you just made it in time for the lunch~", she smiled her gentle smile at them. "I havent seen my Toshiro-chan and Fumina-chan though..."

"Anko-san, Don't worry, i'll call them for you!"

"Sure, thanks Momo-chan!"

Xxx

She did not wanted everybody around her to be worry, whether its because of her or not. She wanted to help them out, maybe, this part of her was formed because she didn't want to worry her own Mother.

She just needed to head for the Ueno zoo though, she was certain they were there. She walked for a few minutes before caught a glimpse of abnormally white hair among the crowd of people. Her childhood friend was not very hard to notice, wasn't he?

"Oi, Hitsuga-

Yes, she did find them. Facing each other. Holding each other's hands. They close the distance between them, head tilting, closing their eyes..

Enough. She can't. She can't watch it longer, so she hid herself behind the nearest cherry tree. Panting lightly.

She hid there for like eternally. To calm own heartbeat, to control herself, she should be happy for her best friend, right? Yes she should be.

Their lips finally parted.

With her determination, she showed up in front of them, pretending not to see anything. Pretending not to realize the awkwardness tension between them too.

"Hitsugaya-kun Fumina-san! I've been searching all around for you guys! Anko-san prepared the lunch already!"

She smiled brightly at the two, her usual cheery smile. She was okay. This was nothing at all.

_Liar _

Xxx

Dont kill me for the heartbreaking ending! It was part of the plot, really!

Wooooh! I'm terribly sorry for not updating in ages!

Well blame the stupid internet for not there for me in 3 months! Can u guys imagine that!

I've been watching these drama recently, that winter the wind blows, a great one guys!

I'm also in my last year og high school! I will do my best here!

A LOT OF KISSES FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW AND MOTIVATE ME! LOVE YA! MUAH MUAH~ LOL

Thank you, your support means alot for me!

I'll update as soon as i can!

Review guys!

Ciao ciao~


End file.
